Loves Of The Lily
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: This is a collection of Kagome Onechots! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Pet Shop of Horrors, but I do own this one-shot.

**Title: **The Inu-Hime, Totetsu, and the Nine-tailed Kistune

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horrors

**Pairings: **Tetsu/Kagome/Ten-Chan

**Summary: **Now that the two have decided to share her, how can they get the stubborn girl to agree with mating both of them?

"So it's settled then?"

The words fell from the smug lips of a handsome young man with short silver hair, laughing golden eyes. Brushing a hand through silver bangs revealed a red dot on his forehead, a smirk spread across his face as he took in the reaction of the other young man with him.

"Fine…the only reason I am agreeing with this is because I don't want to trouble her with trying to decide who _**she**_wants between the two of us."

The Kitsune snickered behind his hand receiving a scowl from the young man with shoulder length reddish-pink hair, his amber eyes narrowed in anger though their was a pink tint to his lightly tanned skin. His fiddled with the golden necklace around his neck, trying to restrain himself from strangling the fox, sighing in annoyance he then started to walk towards the back leaving the Kitsune to trail behind him.

"Come on T-Chan! You know I was only kidding!"

Answering him with a 'My name is Tetsu dammit!' he stopped in front of the door, where _**she **_stayed.

Knocking on the door a soft voice asked, "Who is it?" A shiver passed through the spines of the two as the Totesu replied, "It's us." Silence was all that was heard for a few seconds before the same voice then said, "Come in you two."

The large doors opened to reveal a young woman sitting in the middle of a lavish room, a large round bed. Both of the boys lost their breath when they took in the woman's appearance, she wore a crimson kimono from her homeland with a golden obi; long tanned legs peeked from the slits on the side. Her hair was pinned up with Chinese Bellflowers, and her lips were painted red. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with nervousness yet happiness at seeing her two friends, dog curved 'V' shaped ears on top of her head twitched slightly.

A Crimson moon on her forehead signifying her as the Princess of the Inus, "T-kun…Ten-kun…why have you come here?" She seemed a little nervous since the last time all three of them were together; Tetsu almost killed Ten-chan because he was hitting on her as usual. Kagome knew that they both liked her, and that she would most likely have to choose between them…but she couldn't.

She couldn't bear the thought that if she chose one she lost the friendship of the other, she just couldn't let that happen after all, she loved both of them equally.

Tetsu, AKA T-Chan, and T-Kun (he only allows Kagome to call him this), crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Me and the stupid Kitsune have come to an agreement…" This piqued Kagome's interest for the simple fact that the two agreed on anything, as long as she had known them, they never saw eye-to-eye.

Kagome smiled softly and asked, "So what did you agree on?"

She looked at them with an interested expression only for her to suddenly be pressed in between two lean yet muscular bodies, and her eyes widened as she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her body. "Uh…guys." Two pairs of lips hitting her neck on each side silenced Kagome. A shiver rolled down her spine as Ten-Chan chuckled,

"We have decided instead of fighting over you, and causing you grief in deciding who you want…we are going to share you."

Kagome's face took on an Are-You-Joking look, turning to Tetsu she saw that he looked away with a blush on his face. Backing away from them, Kagome shook her head with her arms waving around her in rage. "Who said anything about you two sharing me?! I am not an object to be owned!"

'_Your so stubborn Kagome-Chan…' _This thought passed through both Tetsu and Ten-Chan's minds, as they both watched as Kagome went off into her patented, "I am not a consolation prize" rant and they decided to resort to the only way to shut her up. Tetsu twirled Kagome around, and kissed her before she could have another word. Kagome moaned into Tetsu's mouth as he maneuvered them to the bed, making her back hit the comforter as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Ten-Chan feeling left out went to join the fun by attacking her throat making Kagome moan even louder into Tetsu's mouth. Kagome's eyes shut before opening to reveal dark obsidian as she then pulled them both down on top of her, and with a nonchalant wave of her hand she had the doors closed and locked.

They were not going to be out of there for a while.

2 hours later…

Count D was very enthusiastic about showing his precious Shiba-Inu-Hime the outfit that he had brought for her from her brother, coming to the door he heard loud moans and a scream of pleasure coming from the room and in stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes. A look of surprise crossed his face, as he then opened the door despite it being locked by Kagome, only to come to the picture of a naked Kagome snuggling in between the bodies of a naked T-Chan and Ten-Chan.

His usual charming smile found it's way onto his face, as he then stepped out and closed the doors. Turning away from the door, an impossibly large grin was on his face as he then clasped his hands together before skipping through his pet shop with chants of 'I am going to be a grandmother! I can't wait to tell my dear detective about this!'

End of Chapter I!

Ha! I bet ya'll didn't see that crossover coming! All Pet Shop of Horrors fans! The Sequel shall be coming out February 2008! So be on the look out, Chris is now the agent now. Though not just any agent he is in the FBI! :D Oh shiznit! I love T-Chan and Ten-Chan, hence my reason for them being first. I now this is short, but hey it is my first One-Shot, I will try and make the others longer.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, not even the name "The Terror of Death" from .Hack//GU, but I do own this one-shot.

**Title: **Summoning "The Terror Of Death" Part I

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Vampire Game

**Pairings: **Kagome/Multiple (Who will get her in the end? The world may never know?)

**Minor Pairings: **Ishtar/Darres

**Summary: **During one of Ishtar's magic lessons, she accidentally summoned a very powerful warrior. Who is a woman? What if this woman catches the eye of multiple men? What is her connection with the revered Holy King Phelios?

**A/N: **Now that I am doing a One-shot of this crossover, I want to do a fic for it! :D this is before she goes to La Naan (at least I think that is what the place is) There are also some characters in which I don't remember their hair color, so if I get it wrong then ignore it. Or a correction would be much appreciated.

"So you're telling us that you are a powerful warrior named 'The Terror of Death' (1)?"

A snort of annoyance was heard in response to the question, "Yes as I have told you for the last two times already!" Brushing back a strand of calve-length raven hair over her shoulder, Higurashi Kagome, better yet known to others and her enemies as 'The Terror of Death', glared at her captors in condescension. How she got here she would never know. She was told that a girl by the name of Ishtar; who also turned out to be the princess of this castle that she was in, had tried a summoning spell. Apparently instead of getting what she was hoping for, Kagome was what she got. One thing was for sure out of the while situation, Kagome wasn't a happy camper.

The female warrior was just finishing up an assassination job for one of her clients, when she was then surrounded in a strange light. Kagome was surprised that she was purified by the light, though her holy powers stayed with her even when she took up her profession. She noticed that they all seemed to be intrigued by her figure, and couldn't help but feel a little arrogant. She wasn't going to deny it…after all she was beautiful. Kagome ran a hand down the front of her furisode (2); it was a striking black with the red roses decorating the silk.

The long sleeves touched the ground as she sat. There were slits on the side that stopped right a her hips, showing her long toned but soft legs to all in the room as she crossed them. She was wearing some black three-inch heeled boots; her dark hair was loose and flowed around her like a waterfall. Her eyes were brilliant hazel eyes that were sharp, taking in the faces of those in the room. Her cherry lips formed a smirk,

"Why does the fact that I know how to fight surprise you? Is there no female warriors in this world?"

The silence was her only answer, the shiori (3)-haired one walked forward with a smile. Kagome didn't like the smile; she had seen it too many times with "more-then-friendly" clients. He was handsome she would give him that though, "Sorry but it is not common that we have females with combat skills…though I wouldn't mind if we had more." Kagome tuned him out as she then turned towards the old man, she saw when she first got here and concluded from his aura that he was the girl's teacher.

"Yo old man! You were here when this happened! Send me back to my own world!"

The old man looked at her with a surprised look before he shook his head, and sighed commenting about young ladies with no manners. "My name is Keld…and I am sorry but there is no way that your request could be fulfilled." Kagome looked at him with a blank look as she tensed, "What exactly do you mean?" Rage was building up in her, and her power level was rising. Everyone could feel it, her seemed to almost float as her aura was becoming visible around her. Hazel eyes blazing in question, the old man cleared his throat as he then answered her unasked question.

"It seemed that the Princess was trying to summon the reincarnation of the Holy King Phelios, why I do not know, but something seemed to go wrong and you were brought here…we are sorry for any inconvenience that we may have put you through but it seems that you may have to stay here."

Darres watched the situation proceed with curiosity, the girl seemed to have an attitude similar to the princess and he knew he didn't want another Ishtar to take care of. The difference between this woman and Ishtar is that, this woman had a certain power that seemed to surround her. When Keld had explained to her what Ishtar was doing, and that she may have to stay here in their world her power retracted back into her body. The straight line that her lips formed turned into a small sad smile, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Leaning back into the chair that she sat in, she raked a hand through her silky tresses.

"It seems that once more the gods are fucking with…man who did I piss off up there?"

The question confused them before she snapped out of her short daze, "So who are you guys anyway?" They all looked at her as she grown a side head before the white-haired one from before stepped forward, "My name my lady is Yujinn…and I am the Princess's magic teacher." Kagome got a hopeful look as she then stood up, and stepped up to him.

He was pale, and his eyes were soft lavender. His long white hair pulled into a braid over his shoulders, resting on top of his silver robes. He was taller than her by two feet and some inches, and curse under her breath. Kagome had realized that she had a fetish for guys that were way taller than she was, and they had white, gray, or silver hair. This man had all two of these requirements! (4)

"You could send me back to my world can't you?"

The man shook his head and chuckled lightly, "Sorry but unfortunately the spell that the Princess used can only be used every couple hundred years." Kagome ran to the corner and began to sulk with a dark mood around her, before she jumped grabbing her head and then banged it against the wall scaring the lot of them. She stopped before clearing her throat, "So tell me the rest of your names."

The one with the dark hair with bangs that framed his forehead, and was pulled into small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black shirt and pants that were lined with gray, with light armor on. He had a sword on his waist, and Kagome could tell that he was a swordsman and a skilled one at that. He was interesting. He stepped forward and nodded towards her after saying his name was Darres

She noticed the two next to him and took in their features. The first on had short red hair with brown eyes. He seemed a little too timid for her liking, but she could tell that he had a fiery temper underneath it all. The other one looked like a bumbling fool, and the smelled of brothel. The redhead stepped forward and bowed, "My name is Jill and this idiot is Krai." The 'bumbling fool' seemed to resent the comment and brushed a hand through his brown hair, while winking at her. Rolling her eyes she then turned to the old man with a smile,

"So is there any place that you store dead bodies of bounties or something?"

The old man looked at her with a surprised but questioning look, before he shook his head. Kagome sighed before plopping to the ground with a groan, "Oh great so what am I going to do with this guy?" They watched as she brought out a scroll and then unraveled it before biting her finger hard enough to make it bleed, causing alarm to those around her. She ran it quickly across the scroll with unbelievable speed, and then slammed it onto the ground causing a cloud of smoke to appear. The cloud obscured their vision and disappeared a second later, to see the body of a very handsome young man on the floor with Kagome sitting to his side with her arms crossed under her chest.

"If I can't dispose of it…I could at least put it to good use."

With that comment she smirked as she then giggled, "I have always wanted a puppet…and no one I have killed was beautiful enough to be my puppet." She ignored the wide-eyed audience watching her, as she decided the fate of the defenseless corpse on the floor. No one noticed when a brown blur forced itself into the room, and towards Kagome before she leapt up with a yelp.

"What the fuckin' hell?!"

Looking at her neck she saw two bite marks, and then turned to the creature on the floor that was glaring at her as if she had deceived it in someway. Her eye twitched before she heard a feminine voice break into the room,

"Did Duzzy come in here?"

End of Part I

Yay! I finished the Second One-shot! Well at least the first part of it! The next may be a one shot with Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, or something else. Requests are still being taken, :D Those already requested will show up sooner or later.


End file.
